The present disclosure relates to means for piloting an aircrafts, designed first of all to detect emergency situations caused by natural or anthropogenic reasons and mitigation of consequences thereof. Means for monitoring and control as well as means for elimination of emergency situations (e.g. water for firefighting) are used as a payload of such aircraft.
The present disclosure is particularly actual when using aircrafts for timely detection of emergency situations and arranging actions aimed at elimination of consequences for the purpose of saving peoples' lives and health, decreasing damage to property and preventing contamination of the environment.